This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of the Analytical Core Laboratory (ACL) are (1) providing supports for three pilot projects (Drs. Arslan, Gao, and Hossain) and contributing to the establishment of their research projects;(2) providing a comprehensive service system in order to provide a better service to the user community;(3) offering workshops for major equipment including LC/MS/MS, CE/MS/MS, LC-ICP/MS, Raman microscope system, and FT-IR as well as other conventional instruments at least once each semester;(4) installing three new instruments as well as acquiring computers and printers to satisfy the needs of the user community;(5) renovating two ACL lab rooms for accommodating new instruments, making the operation of ACL more efficient, and providing a safer environment for the ACL users;(6) expanding the role of the Analytical Users Committee for improving the service of ACL by maximizing our resources and establishing a solid system for cost recovery. During the current grant period, ACL has provided analytical services to principal investigators of pilot projects in the RCMI program as well as those in other programs. This laboratory has also been used for teaching chemical instrumentation class. Two new instruments including UV-Vis-NIR spectrometer and HPLC with auto sampler and both UV and fluorescence detectors have been installed. In addition, both new LC-ICP/MS and GC-MS-MS which were acquired through other sources have been installed, and computers and printers have been purchased. Two ACL lab rooms accommodating both LC-ICP/MS and GC-MS-MS have been renovated. Three workshops for LC/MS/MS and newly installed Shimadzu model HPLC and Shimadzu model UV-Vis-NIR spectrometer have been offered.